The Polar Vortex Conundrum
by Aeliel
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the hunt for the supernatural forces creating the Polar Vortex in the Midwest. How will they handle the help of a man who claims to be a Time Lord from outer space and his traveling companion? Some subtle 10th Doctor/Rose inserts. Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. A Man Called Doctor

New story! This story happened on a cold night where my husband and I were coming up with silly ideas from Cabin fever, but I'm excited to present this first part to you all. It's my first time trying to take on the greatness that is Dr. Who so please be gentle!

Please R&R and I will consider if I should continue writing this I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who (as much as I adore David Tennant!)

* * *

Dean rubbed his hands together quickly, in an attempt to get warm. Why the hell was it so cold? And better yet, why were they in Ohio when he was sure there were just as many people needing his help in Florida, where it was 80* and hot girls lined the beaches?

Sam had discovered the cold front, or "Polar Vortex" as the man on Channel 3 kept referring to it. Obviously something not normal was happening across the Midwest. Why was it always the Winchester brothers that needed to be involved in the solution of these types of situations?

Sighing loudly, Dean entered the hotel room, balancing his sack of Five Guys burgers and two large sodas. There were probably better burger joints around, but that soda machine was too much fun to pass up. His brother looked up from the computer screen at the sound of the door slamming.

"More burgers? Did you seriously get hamburgers because you wanted to play with the machines at the restaurant?" Sam scoffed.

Dean shrugged.

"You do realize that those machines were made by Pininfarina, which is the same company that designs Ferrari's? Since that is the closest I will probably ever get to even touching a piece of automotive art like that, I think we can spring for a few sodas!" He watched his brother shake his head and grab for one of the burgers in the sack.

Dean reached for the thermostat in the hotel room and flicked it as high as it would go, still shivering madly as he plopped down at the table. Cheap hotel rooms had their limits, and the heating systems were typically old and praying to die, so they didn't handle subzero temperatures very well. Once again, he found his mind slowly drifting to the beautiful, bikini clad girls that skipped along in the southern sun.

He bit into his burger, angrily.

"So have you found anything yet to explain why we need to be here since I am definitely voting for a Caribbean vacation right now?"

Sam rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Well, I don't think this has anything to do with witches, and there are no frost giants that frequent the Midwest. Those are mostly contained to Antarctica and Greenland. I was looking into potential gods or goddesses, but I don't really have any idea of where to start looking."

"So you're telling me we are shit out of luck at this moment." Dean growled in reply.

"I wouldn't put it that strongly, but yes." Sam sighed and took a bite of one of the French fries from the bag. "We are shit out of luck, Dean." He replied sarcastically, "But I know this has to be something supernatural. How else would it be this cold?"

"Because it's the middle of January in the northern United States? Do you think that might possibly be the reasoning behind this?"

The younger man shook his head.

"Dean, I am telling you there is something here. We need a job anyway. I feel like we have been cooped up in that bunker for so long that I forgot what sunlight felt like."

"Yeah, well, at least that bunker is warm. That's all I am saying." They both turned toward the window at the sound of whirring. Lights flashed in the glass, and Dean shot his brother an odd look.

The two men crossed to the door and stepped outside just in time to watch a blue police box appear in the parking space next to the Impala. Both men drew their guns and aimed for the newly appeared vessel. The doors flung open and a suited man popped out smiling. He shivered and rubbed his hands along his arms. Sam shifted, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. The stranger in front of them turned, as if just noticing he had an audience.

"Oh, well hello there! It's a bit chilly out today isn't it?" He called to them with a mannerly British accent. Dean's spine tightened and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And please don't say Harry Potter."

The suited man smiled and placed his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

"Oh no. I never could get that magic wand to work properly. I'm the Doctor."


	2. New Alliances

Thank you for the reviews! I am so excited to have followers! Special thanks to her-royal-timelady for adding this story to her community "The Brilliant and Amazing crossover that is: SuperWho". I'm thrilled to make the list.

I am hoping to start updating in a more regular fashion soon. I do have to admit that I am probably over thinking the plot development; however I want to make sure that I am true to the Supernatural and Doctor Who universes, which is a bit of a challenge for me.

I hope you all like this new installment. As always, I appreciate any feedback, both good and bad. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, but I can always dream :)**

* * *

Breathing in the cold air was a bit painful, but Sam was afraid to move any part of his body. He was unsure about the blue suited man standing before them, and the tension rolling off of Dean in waves made him very uneasy.

The fact that Sam, himself, seemed to be capturing the most attention from the newcomer did not help either.

Eyes wide, the man who had identified himself as 'The Doctor' moved forward, pulling what appeared to be a large silver pen out of his pocket.

"You are a very interesting young man, aren't you?" He asked Sam in an excited voice. Striding over to stand between the brothers, The Doctor pressed a button on the device he was holding and the tip began to glow an electric blue. "Something not quite right about you, fully human, only just not." The Doctor looked up at Sam with a far off, questioning look. "Yes, you are very interesting indeed."

"What is he doing Dean?" Sam questioned, lowering his hands to his sides, and never taking his eyes from the man before him. Dean seemed to come back to his senses and Sam could hear the Colt 1911 in his brother's hands click as his stance readjusted.

"Hey! Knock it off with the probe there buddy!" Dean challenged. Smiling widely, the suited man took in the expressions of his audience.

"I'm sorry my manners must have escaped me. My name is The Doctor."

"Yes, Thank you, we already know that part." Dean huffed, grinding his teeth in annoyance. "What we don't know is why you are attempting to violate my brother."

The Doctor looked down at his hand, seemingly confused.

"Violate? With a sonic screwdriver?" He looked up at Dean, smirking slightly. "I mean, I have heard of some pretty kinky things, but never that. Although if that's what keeps you happy, who am I to judge you."

Sam watched his brother's face redden slightly and fought off the overwhelming urge to laugh, though he did let a small smile escape. Dean glared at him for the gesture, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Doctor, where have you gotten off to? I thought we were going to Jupiter's third moon today." An inquisitive voice called out, followed by a thin blonde woman, who hopped through the doorway of the blue box in the parking lot. "Oh hello, we have company then?" She asked smiling. Dean was watching her carefully.

"What is that thing? A clown car?! Who is she?" He asked, addressing The Doctor. Without waiting for an answer, Dean stormed over to the blue box and poked his head inside. Sam watched as his brother slowly pulled himself back out and stared at the two visitors. "What the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded.

The girl had joined Sam and The Doctor by this point, shivering violently. Deciding that remaining outside may kill everyone just as easily as being cordial could, Sam spoke up.

"Why don't we finish this inside the room? I don't know how much longer I can stand this cold, Dean."

His brother opened his mouth to retort, shivered, and thinking better of the argument Sam could see forming, conceded with a nod.

Once inside the hotel room, Dean slammed the door behind them and cocked his gun.

"Alright, someone needs to start talking or we are going to have a problem." The older Winchester demanded. Sam watched as the suited man stepped slightly in front of his companion, a glint of annoyance behind the calm facade he displayed.

"First you need to put that down. I have no tolerance for guns."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sam could see that this was going to be a very long fight if he didn't say anything.

"Just put it down Dean. I don't think they are here to hurt us, no matter how strange they may appear." Sam watched his words slowly sink in and his brother moved to lower and holster his gun, making sure to keep it within easy reach. The Doctor's companion stepped forward hesitantly.

"Well I think we need to start with introductions. I'm Rose and I see you have met The Doctor." She stated simply. "And you are obviously, Dean." Turning toward Sam, she smiled cautiously. "Who might you be?"

"Sam Winchester." He replied, watching Dean cross his arms over his chest.

"So what kind of Doctor are you?" The older hunter asked, pointedly.

"Oh no he's just 'The Doctor'." Rose said with a grin. Dean frowned.

"Oh right, well I didn't realize. Didn't you know that Sam? He's 'just the Doctor'. Sorry to have asked." Dean remarked casually. "Where the hell did these yahoos come from?" He asked casting a look toward Sam and pointing a thumb at their new arrivals.

"From Earth." The Doctor replied nonchalantly. "Well to be specific, not your Earth, more of a different Earth. A bit more wobbly then yours actually, but hopefully they will fix that soon." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Well then if you weren't on 'our Earth' then how did you get here?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well… you see I have this ship..." The Doctor started, shrugging.

"You mean that circus act that you pulled outside? It's a spaceship?" Dean cut in, incredulous.

"You did look inside, didn't you?" Rose retorted. "So you should obviously know it is a ship."

"It seems…" Dean began.

"Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" The Doctor finished for the hunter. "That's because the Tardis is camouflaging itself to blend in with the rest of the universe."

"We can get into more of the explanations later." Sam interjected. "First we need to know why you are here."

The Doctor pursed his lips slightly and eyed the Winchester's carefully. Sam had the distinct feeling that he was holding back on something, but couldn't quite decipher what it was. He was appearing more and more as a very difficult individual to understand.

"It would seem that we are all here for the same reason; curiosity about the sudden temperature drop and fluctuations in atmospheric readings originating within this area?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly, but with a hint of excitement in his mannerisms.

"Yes. I would suppose we are." Sam replied. He was starting to like these two strangers.

"So we will be working together than?" Rose asked, smiling broadly.

"Let me get this straight. I've fought Clowns, Giant Teddy Bears, Gods, Demons, Angels and a hell of a lot of creatures with teeth and now I'm probably going to be roped into helping a crazy, British, Ringo, wanna be who answers to the name of 'Doctor' and his cheerleader girlfriend into saving the universe?" Dean retorted, bristling visibly.

"Pretty much, yeah." The Doctor replied wrinkling his nose and grinning. Rose glowered at Dean.

"We don't really need your help, if you are that against giving it." She snapped pointedly.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do." Dean replied sardonically. "Because we are the Winchesters" His lips turned up in a smirk. "And everyone always needs our help."


	3. Persons of Interest

Apologies about the hiatus! Moving, starting a new job and renovating our new home have taken over my life recently. I was able to fit in a short chapter to hopefully keep you all interested even though I am slacking off as a writer :)

Please R&R and let me know what you think. Hopefully soon I can have more to add to the story! Chapter 4 is already started, so here's to a quick turn around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, though if I could have a tiny Dean to carry in my pocket for whenever I need a bit of sarcasm in my life, I would be a happy girl!

* * *

Dean sighed loudly for the fifth time in two hours. He had been relegated to the proverbial bench, left to his own making while Sam and The Doctor discussed the possibilities for the monster they were chasing. It seemed that his brother had hit it off with the newcomer exceedingly easy, considering the interesting nature of The Doctor.

The man called Doctor unnerved Dean a bit. He was everything that the Winchester brothers were not, and he was understandably concerned as to how that would affect his baby brother.

Sam already disapproved of many of the tactics they employed on a daily basis to handle the calls they received. Now he would probably feel more justified with the hippy rants that flitted through his mind, and Dean could not be more unhappy with the prospect.

He glanced over at the blond girl clicking through channels on the hotel TV. She seemed to be fairly normal, though her taste in companions needed testing.

"So what is it about this Doctor guy that I have yet to discover? Why do you and Sam seem to find him so interesting?" He asked gruffly.

Rose shrugged, continuing to click through networks one at a time.

"What is it that makes you think he isn't?" She asked casually.

He watched her carefully, eyes narrowed. Was he the only person on the planet that didn't immediately trust this secretive man, who traveled in a devious machine, and acted as though everything he encountered warranted his immediate attention? Dean wasn't so sure.

He did have to admit that while he usually found people with British accents to be pompous douche bags, case in point Crawley the self proclaimed King of Hell, hers did have a certain charm about it.

"So what is the deal with you and the Doctor? Are you his girlfriend or something?" He asked, attempting to be nonchalant. Rose eyed him warily.

"Something like that... only without all the constant snogging."

"Well what the hell is the fun in that then? Sounds more like a babysitter to me." Dean replied, eyebrows knitted in annoyance, and she giggled.

"It does seem to work out that way quite often." Rose glanced toward the table where Sam and the Doctor were sitting. "Though, even if that is the price of traveling with him, I would never give up the experiences he has given me."

As if by some magnetic pull, the pilot of the box called the Tardis looked over at Rose. He smiled widely for a moment, before diving back into the conversation he was having with the younger Winchester. A wistful expression graced her features, before she turned back toward the television and continued her channel search.

Dean, deciding to leave her to her thoughts, and not all that keen on a "star-crossed lovers" conversation, stood up from the sofa. Snatching a beer from the mini-fridge, he sauntered over toward the conversation taking place at the table. Dropping the bottle on the table just hard enough to earn a glance from his brother, he slumped into one of the hard plastic chairs.

"So have we found anything useful, girls? Did Cosmo tell you how soon your cycles are going to synchronize?" Dean asked, taking a sip from the amber colored bottle. "What about you Doc? What do you think about this situation?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and eyed Dean warily. The elder Winchester could tell when he wasn't liked, it happened pretty frequently as a matter of fact, but he didn't really care. Their guest was odd, without a doubt one of the most unusual people he had ever met, and he had encountered some strange people in his travels, but Dean just couldn't seem to put his finger on why.

Sam had appeared to trust him without any further thought, but Dean still felt reserved in the decision. He thought that maybe with some poking and pestering, he might get to the root of what made him so uncomfortable around this strange man. Maybe it had something to do with the hair.

"I have a theory about what could be causing this weather phenomenon, but it's still too early to really know for sure." The Doctor stated, clearing his throat. "Are you acquainted with the Yuki Onna?"

"I have heard the name before, but don't know much about them. So, no" Sam replied, shaking his head to add emphasis. The Doctor nodded, continuing.

"Well...They typically prefer island cultures. On this planet, you can usually find them in Japan." He remarked, "Which is the peculiar part, as Yuki Onna are seldom known for leaving their settlements."

"So we need to find out why this Yucky Obo, alien, thing is here then huh?" Dean asked, swallowing a mouthful of the beer he had been drinking.

"Yuki Onna, Dean." Sam corrected.

"Whatever. We need to find out what this thing wants so it'll go away and we can go back to the nice safe, warm bunker." Dean shrugged, grinning at his little brother. "So how do we track it?"

Sam and the Doctor exchanged looks. Shutting his laptop, the younger Winchester sighed.

"You're not going to like this Dean but, we are going to need Cas' help. He is the only one of us who has had an encounter with the Yuki Onna. I remember him mentioning it before. At the very least he can give us some insight into how to fight it." Sam stated, watching his brother. Dean groaned and nodded, definitely not liking this option but not knowing any alternatives.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Communication Perplexities

Finally a new chapter! Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Every time I feel like I have writers block, a new review pops up to help me focus on the story again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, though with the way Supernatural is going I really think Dean just needs a big hug! And I would be very happy to supply it (^-^)

* * *

Castiel stared at the motel stretching out before him. Dean had called for help and the fallen angel had come. He was here, despite the fact that Dean had kicked him out of the comfort of the Bunker at his most needy time.

There were very few beings on this earth, human or angel, to which he felt any sort of bond, and the Winchester brothers were by far the most important. They were as close as family, dysfunctions and all.

It had taken a taxi and two buses to get here. The man he had been talking to on the last bus had asked him if he would be taking a plane or a train next. Castiel hadn't understood the reference, but the man had chuckled as though it were a joke. Castiel knew that human etiquette dictated that he express amusement too, so he had responded with his own short, uncomfortable, laughter and promptly went back to staring out the window for the remainder of the trip.

Humans were very confusing, so many rules about how to interact with one another, but he was learning that these things called "pop culture references" weren't solely reserved for Dean. Castiel had decided he would need to spend time learning these phrases so he could better blend in. Maybe he could pick some up while visiting his companions.

Reaching out his hand, he knocked on the faded green door to room 4, where Dean had told him they would be. After a momentary shuffling sound behind said door, it unlocked to reveal Sam's smiling face.

"Hey!" Opening the entryway wider, he turned to his brother. "Dean, Cas is here." Sam motioned for his friend to enter the room. The angel noticed the additional visitors, both of whom sat at the round plastic table. Dean had attempted to explain the pair over the phone.

"Doctor." He replied nodding. The traveler smiled.

"You do remember me." The Doctor gestured to his face. "I look a bit, ah, different... than the last time we met."

"As do I." Castiel replied.

"I can see that" The Doctor said, gazing at his screwdriver and frowning. "What have you been doing to yourself my old friend?"

"It's a very long story. One I can explain to you later." The angel sighed. Catching sight of the woman standing off to the side of the room, Castiel paused. The Doctor, following the gaze of his conversational partner, gave a slight jump.

"Oh! Where are my manners? This is my companion Rose Tyler." He said, drawling out the last name, and gesturing to the female who had moved in beside him. Castiel felt his breathing grow shallow and he swallowed.

"Rose." He repeated, gruffly. She nodded and smiled, extending her hand for him to shake. Castiel looked at her intently. Even without his grace, he could see in her eyes how utterly, beautifully, perfectly, human she truly was. Uncertain of how to proceed, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can I be your pizza man?" He asked, watching her face contort in confusion.

"Cas!" He heard Dean yell, incredulously. Castiel blinked for a minute and shook his head as if to jolt his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was apparently being inappropriate again. Human responses are still a bit confusing for me." He stated bluntly, extending his hand to Rose. "It's nice to meet you."

"I don't understand. What does the pizza man have to do with being inappropriate?" Rose asked.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you're better off not knowing." Dean remarked. Rose frowned at him.

"You know, I would really rather you didn't call me that." She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Call you what? Sweetheart? Would you rather I called you Toots? Babe? Your Royal Highness?" He replied smirking. "What do you call her?" Dean asked, turning toward the Doctor.

"Unless I want to get walloped, I typically just call her Rose." The Doctor remarked, shrugging. "She tends to get a bit miffed when talked to like that, and believe it or not she has a bit of fight in her."

Dean glanced at the blonde woman, who was busy shooting daggers at him from her eyes, and grunted.

"Go figure."

Sam cleared his throat and stepped into the conversation.

"So Cas, we called you for a little help with a case we are working on." He stated. Their friend nodded.

"Dean had mentioned that on the phone. What type of case would I be able to help with? I'm... not much of a hunter."

"Well do you remember that time you drank that liquor store outside of St. Louis?" Sam asked.

"As I recall, that was a very bad night for me." Castiel replied, dead panning. "I was, to use the phrase, not myself." The younger Winchester suppressed a smile.

"Well, while you were, not you, you mentioned an encounter you had with a Yuki Onna." He cleared his throat. "You had a few colorful words to describe it. Anyway, we think there may be one here, and that it is causing this cold anomaly."

"Why would you think that?" Castiel asked. "I didn't think they ever left the Pacific Islands?"

"My thoughts exactly, until Sam presented the evidence to me." The Doctor chimed in nodding. Castiel looked to Sam expectantly.

"Well." The younger man started, "There have been two specific days of -30* temperatures, in areas that are not known for these types of record breaking numbers. Also, there have been reports of at least four known suspicious deaths. All male, all ice solid as if they had been flash frozen where they stood." Sam reached for his laptop to open the articles. "Each man died within hours of the other and all of them within a 5 mile radius of the epicenter of the storm."

Sam clicked the mouse and pulled up a map.

"It's happened in three places so far, Chicago, Detroit and Cleveland. Exactly the same number of deaths with the same weather patterns in each instance."

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sam flip through the articles, piling the information together in his mind.

"It looks to be on the move then." The angel remarked quietly. All of the signs pointed to Sam's hypothesis being correct. How and why though, was the Yuki Onna in the Midwest?

"Do you have any idea why it would want to create a horde of man-sicles here of all places?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. The angel stood silent for a moment and then shook his head no.

"What is it's motivation?" Rose asked, moving closer to the computer screen. The Doctor scratched his head.

"That I am not sure of. " He said.

"I can tell you what I know of them if it will help. Actually, it is The Doctor's story as much as my own." Castiel stated. The three humans nodded at him, intrigued, and he continued.

"It happened in the year 1588, near Osaka, Japan."

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 5 ^-^. Please Read and Review! Thank you for your support!


End file.
